1. Technical Field
The embodiments disclosed herein relate generally to subsea oil and gas drilling systems. In particular, the embodiments relate to life cycle and usage tracking of subsea oil and gas drilling subsystems and their associated components.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
In oil and gas drilling applications, it is not currently possible to track or manage life cycle data of particular drilling subsystems in real-time. For example, and not by limitation, maintenance data, equipment status, equipment usage, equipment lifetime, and sensor calibration data are typically entered manually into a database, as the need arises. Furthermore, when a configuration of a particular equipment is changed, for example as result of scheduled or condition-based maintenance tasks, databases including information about the equipment's various subsystems do not reflect the change in configuration until the databases are reconfigured by an operator.
As such, life cycle tracking is typically time-consuming and costly, in addition to being error-prone because it relies on manual data entry. Moreover, the above-noted issues are even more pronounced when managing a large number of assets over their entire life cycles.